


Path of Slight Resistance

by stellarparallax



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, As in Hubert is an actual vampire but he also goes to a Halloween party with Ferdinand, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Vampire Hubert von Vestra, halloween party, slight angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarparallax/pseuds/stellarparallax
Summary: On some level, Ferdinand has always known that something was amiss.It begins when he thinks it odd that he has never seen either Hubert or Edelgard eat. In the mess hall, they elect instead to push their food around their plate with their silverware, then excuse themselves before anyone else is done with their meal. His suspicion only grows when he catches Hubert sneaking around the monastery at night during his walk back to his room after a long study session in the library.—In which Ferdinand finds something out about Hubert and he needs to figure out what to do with that information.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Fodlan Frights Halloween Exchange 2020





	Path of Slight Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Fodlan Frights Exchange gift for the lovely [Eliloren (twitter)](https://twitter.com/eliloren)!! I'm sorry this is sooo late but I hope you like it!

On some level, Ferdinand has always known that something was amiss.

It begins when he thinks it odd that he has never seen either Hubert or Edelgard eat. In the mess hall, they elect instead to push their food around their plate with their silverware, then excuse themselves before anyone else is done with their meal. His suspicion only grows when he catches Hubert sneaking around the monastery at night during his walk back to his room after a long study session in the library. When pressed on what he was doing out that late, Hubert called him a busybody and said that he would never surpass the likes of Lady Edelgard.

Ordinarily, such an insult would have done nothing more than irritated Ferdinand. Yet, he knew something was off because it wasn’t even relevant to the conversation that they were having. He did not ask about Edelgard, he asked about  _ Hubert _ . 

However, it is only now when he stares at Hubert’s pristine and scarless chest despite only minutes ago taking a handful of arrows that he knows for sure that there is something that there’s a secret that he hasn’t been let in on. Reflexively, he reaches out to stroke the spots on Hubert’s chest that should have been marred with scars, and perhaps at least a little blood. He realises, belatedly, that his eyes truly do not deceive him. 

Hubert’s eyes swirl with anger as he grits his teeth. “I told you… not to touch me. You should have let me be till Linhardt arrived. It’s not like you’re a faith magic savant.”

“You took five arrows to the chest!” Ferdinand retorts. “I wasn’t going to let you bleed out while Linhardt takes his time to get to you!”

His anger flares at the implication that he would let an ally die, even if he doesn’t exactly like him. Hubert, of all people, should have known better than to doubt Ferdinand’s upbringing as a gentleman and comrade. 

It takes him a moment, but he eventually gets to where he needs to be. “Linhardt already knew about you, didn’t he?”

Hubert declines to answer.

“Edelgard too?” Again, Hubert doesn’t answer, so Ferdinand pushes. “Has Edelgard also been turned?”

That gets a rise out of him. “Ferdinand, no one can ever know.”

“That the imperial princess is a vampire? What’s wrong with that?”

“You don’t… you don’t know these people. They would do anything, find any excuse to turn against her. She barely has a chance as a human, and she isn’t even that anymore.”

Ferdinand understands that, but he still has questions. “Did she turn you?”

Hubert sighs. “She didn’t want to. She did everything in her power not to. It was my idea and I pressured her into it.”

“But why?” Ferdinand blurts out.

“I am devoted to protecting Lady Edelgard. If that means for an immortal life, then for an immortal life, I shall stay by her side.”

If Ferdinand were being honest, he would admit that those words sting. He has no insight as to why that is, but they do. Perhaps it is the boundless loyalty for the one that he has deemed his rival that he is envious of, or perhaps it is out of disgust for the unbelievable lengths that a person would go to satisfy the ambitions of someone else. 

But despite the facade he has painstakingly crafted, Ferdinand isn’t as honest as he chooses to believe. 

Instead of acknowledging his brewing feelings of resentment, he decides to change the subject. “By the time our journey back to the monastery ends, it would be a few hours before the Halloween party begins. Will you be attending it?”

Momentary confusion washes over Hubert as he processes the olive branch that Ferdinand has extended. At the same time, it quickly brings relief to his face, which Ferdinand figures is due to the discomfort that it must bring him to speak of something that Edelgard has done against her will. 

“I do not…  _ do _ parties, Ferdinand von Aegir.”

For some reason, that isn’t a response that Ferdinand is willing to accept.

“Don’t you think it would make Edelgard feel a lot better about damning you to an immortal life if she saw that you could at least derive some token enjoyment from it? Come on, you can even get dressed up as… well, yourself.”

“Hee ha-ha,” Hubert says flatly. “How about yourself? Will you be attending this… festivity?”

“I don’t see why not. Unlike some notable individuals, I don’t share a distaste for being in the company of others. I am open to be proven otherwise on that, by the way.”

Hubert snorts. “Well then, I have a proposition for you, Ferdinand von Aegir. I attend this party and you never breathe a word of my condition to a soul.”

“I don’t see how that’s a fair deal,” Ferdinand says despite knowing full well that he would sell his left leg to watch Hubert squirm at a raucous social gathering. “But I will take it anyway, being the gentleman that I am.”

Ferdinand offers his hand, which Hubert takes. 

Then, Hubert mutters, “It’s a date, Ferdinand von Aegir.”

* * *

“You look great.”

In the midst of the chatter and blaring music, Ferdinand almost doesn’t hear Ignatz speaking to him. He turns to see him dressed in a green tunic and black tights, with a toy bow slung across his back.

“Good to make your acquaintance, Robin Hood.”

Ignatz presses his lips into a small smile. He parts his lips as if to prepare himself to say something, but he is suddenly led away by Raphael. Which, in all honesty, Ferdinand is thankful for. It isn’t that he dislikes Ignatz, but his attentions are already set elsewhere. He makes a beeline towards the corner that he had been headed to before Ignatz stopped him and this time, he doesn’t let anyone get in his way.

Hubert’s eyes sweep over him and he grimaces. “A vampire-slayer, really?”

“In my defence,” Ferdinand laughs. “I had this costume planned long before finding out about you and Edelgard.”

Hubert’s eyes flash. He doesn’t need to say anything at all for Ferdinand to know what he’s getting at. 

“Calm down. I was raised better than that. I pride myself for my discretion.” He hopes that Hubert doesn’t hear the tension in his voice from taking offence at Hubert’s doubt in him. 

Ferdinand imagines them, sword in hand, circling each other in a riveting dance. Yet, as much as he desires to win, he cannot bring himself to send blows below the belt. If he’s going to outclass Edelgard, and Hubert by extension, it will not be through petty sabotage. And it definitely will not be through exposing a truth that was revealed to him in a moment where he was sincerely trying to help another person. Hubert should at least know that he is above that. 

“Ferdinand?”

He blinks. “My apologies, I didn’t catch that.”

“I said,” Hubert says. “Would you like a drink?”

“Oh. Yes, that would be nice.”

Hubert waves Mercedes over and takes a cup of strange red liquid from the tray that she’s been carrying around the room. He thanks her hurriedly before pushing the cup into Ferdinand’s hand.

“What… what is this?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. Though, it’s safe to say that you needn’t worry about it being alcohol, what with the Archbishop being in attendance.”

“I suppose you’re right.” He takes a sip of the drink and is greeted with overwhelming sweetness and a tart aftertaste. “Mm, fruit vinegar. Not getting one for yourself?”

“As you well know, there is only one fluid that I still have a taste for.”

“Good for you, getting in those eight cups a day!”

Hubert’s eyes narrow into slits. Ferdinand sniggers. “Come on, Hubert. You’re at a party. Lighten up.”

Ferdinand can tell that Hubert does not take kindly to those words from the way that his body stiffens while his face contorts into a wry look. Not that this is critically different from his typical reaction to anything said by persons other than Edelgard. Ferdinand has long learnt not to take this personally.

“Dance with me,” Hubert says suddenly.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m at a party. I would like to  _ lighten up _ by dancing with you… if you would oblige me.”

Ferdinand squints, as if trying to search for the unsaid catch. He finds nothing. As far as he can tell, Hubert is completely serious.

“I’d love to dance, but I can tell that you’re just asking because you think that’s what people must do at parties. I assure you, the dancing is voluntary.”

“Then, what would you recommend for a party-related activity?”

The music of the live orchestra swells into a crescendo as the other attendees around them sway passionately to the rhythm. Despite his height over the crowd, Hubert almost appears small amidst the high energy floating around the ballroom. So Ferdinand takes the cue to put him out of his misery.

“Why don’t we go someplace quieter?” 

“Is there another party?” Hubert asks, far too earnestly for Ferdinand’s comfort.

“No, it’ll just be you and me.”

Ferdinand has never seen himself as the sort to wander the empty halls rather than be surrounded by merriment, but he also never saw himself inviting Hubert of all people to said merriment. Yet, he feels drawn to do these things, and he isn’t quite sure why. He’s never liked Hubert much, and trying to accommodate his needs certainly feels strange. 

He is sure that it has something to do with finding out that he willingly gave up his mortality for Edelgard, and that he is protective and loyal to a fault. And he supposes, that it might also be because, despite his holding people at a distance, he seems painfully lonely.

But he is promptly reminded of the reality that Hubert is, for all intents and purposes, a heinously disagreeable individual. “This is far more comfortable for me, even if it’s with you.”

“Why do you do it, Hubert? Why do you take someone who is willing to look past your curmudgeonly old self to be nice to you and choose to—”

Before he can fully express his frustration, he is cut off by Hubert pushing him into the wall and pressing their lips together. And by God, he feels himself being pulled into a trap that he’ll never get out of, that he isn’t sure he wants to get out of. He knows that being intimate with his rival’s ally will only bring upon his own destruction, yet he melts into Hubert’s embrace and he lets himself fall.

If everything that has been revealed to him in the last twelve hours hasn’t been proof enough, the numbing cold of Hubert’s lips was a telltale sign that he is something other than human. But Hubert gasps and moans against him, and for a moment, Ferdinand almost imagines that he is warm. 

Eventually, however, Hubert pulls away. He rasps, “How are you not afraid of me?”

“Pardon me?”

“You know what I am. You know what I can turn you into. So, why…” His eyes swim in confusion.

Confusion, which Ferdinand is all too prepared to dispel. “You wouldn’t. I’m unsure of why you chose to kiss me, but I’m certain that you wouldn’t want to be stuck with me for an eternity. In fact, I can’t think of anything that you’d desire less.”

He didn’t need to consider what he would say. He’s fielded years of quips and insults from the man, and he knows better than to allow his mind to be clouded by an impromptu dalliance. But he watches as a nervous smile crosses Hubert’s face and for a moment, he doubts his prior conclusions.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that, Ferdinand von Aegir,” Hubert says before kissing him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad that you made it all the way to the end! Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Alternative, you can come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/5tellarparallax)!


End file.
